The picture-taking lens of a camera defines a certain field of view. Light outside of this field of view, if allowed to reach the lens, can degrade the quality of the photographs taken by the camera. The imperfections that appear on finished photographic prints due to this phenomenon are known in the art as "flare" and "glare."
The problem of flare and glare is usually addressed by the use of a light hood. A light hood typically comprises some type of barrier that is placed around the optical axis of the picture-taking lens, directly forward of the lens. A light hood isolates the lens from light outside the field of view of the lens. When properly sized and positioned, the hood performs this function without attenuating or interfering with the desired field of view of the lens.
Light hoods may be fixed in a single position. Alternatively, a light hood may be adapted to retract or otherwise translate into a stored position when the camera is not in use. This feature is often employed in compact cameras, where minimal external dimensions are considered a highly desirable characteristic. Accommodating a stored hood, however, typically necessitates some increase in the dimensions of a camera in relation to a comparable camera that does not utilize a light hood.
Physical damage and contamination represent another common problem that affects the picture-taking lens. Physical damage, e.g., cracking or scratching, can occur when relatively hard objects come into contact with the lens. Lens contamination may be caused by factors such as dust and dirt. Fingerprints are another common form of lens contamination. Contamination and physical damage of the picture-taking lens can significantly degrade the quality of the photographs taken through the lens.
The picture-taking lens of most cameras is protected by some type of cover. The use of a protective lens cover is a virtual necessity in most compact cameras due to the proximity of the lens and the front surface of the camera. Lens covers are also utilized to prevent unintentional exposure of the photographic film when the camera's shutter is inadvertently actuated. The lens cover is positioned in front of the picture-taking lens when the camera is not in use. A lens cover may comprise a cap that is completely removed from the camera prior to use. Alternatively, a lens cover may be integrated into the body of the camera in a manner that allows the cover to translate away from the lens while remaining attached to the camera. This type of cover is often used in compact cameras, where ease of operation and portability are highly valued. Integral covers typically necessitate some increase in the external dimensions of a camera.
Integrating the functions of a light hood and a lens cover into a single assembly offers the potential for a reduction in the external dimensions of a camera in relation to a design in which these functions are performed by separate components. Thus, a need exists for a camera with an assembly that performs the functions of both a light hood and a lens cover. The assembly should effectively block light outside the field of view of the camera's picture-taking lens. The assembly should also be adapted to form a protective barrier in front of the lens. The barrier should isolate the lens from light, external objects, and contaminants. An assembly of minimal size is desirable. Furthermore, the assembly should be integrated with the body of the camera in a manner that minimizes the camera's overall dimensions. The assembly should be of minimal complexity, and should have a relatively low parts count and production cost. The present invention achieves these and other goals.